


Coffee Date

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: This was the first story I wrote about Alex and Thomas. It takes place between RCD 2 and 3.





	Coffee Date

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Hey you,” Alex whispered in Thomas’s ear, as she kissed the side of his face. She felt him tremble at her touch. Thomas stood at the coffee counter waiting for his order.

Thomas’s face remained unchanged. “I took the liberty of ordering for you,” Thomas began. “I know how you get when you don’t have your coffee first thing.”

“Iced Caramel Macchiato, extra shot?” Alex asked, knowing full well that he knew her standard order.

“Darling, you might have trouble remembering things in the morning, I do not,” Thomas replied.

“Order for Hunt,” the barista called out placing a drink on the countertop.

“Hunt, really?” Alex teased. “You know most people use their first name when they order.”

Thomas picked up the drink, retrieved a straw, and handed the drink to Alex. She took a sip and smiled. “I take it that it is satisfactory?”

“It will do,” Alex smiled, her fingers grazed Thomas’ before they interlocked with his, squeezing lightly. “Nothing for you?”

“Some of us have been up for hours, dear,” Thomas kissed Alex’s forehead. “You look beautiful.”

“Always the charmer, Mr. Hunt,” Alex pushed him in the side. Alex noticed Thomas’s face grow distant. She squeezed his hand again. “What’s wrong?” 

Thomas nodded his head toward the window, Alex follows his gaze and noticed the group of paparazzi forming outside. Their cameras clicking away

“What are you worried about. It’s not like our relationship is a secret. The tabloids outed us weeks ago. We weren’t exactly keeping a low profile,” Alex smiled thinking back to their weekend trip to Lake Tahoe. “Maybe we should give them something to print about…” Alex placed her hand on Thomas’s cheek as she closed the distance between them.

“Are you sure Alex? All they have is speculation. Confirmation–it could hurt your career to be with me. You’re Hollywood’s newest starlet. Being single will open more doors for you. A fling is one thing, but do you want them to know we are going steady,” Thomas whispered, his eyes turning away from her.

“Oh, Thomas” Alex smiled. Closing the gap between them, she kissed him fervently. He pulled back momentarily, before wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her in deeper.

Breathless, Alex whispered, “I choose you. If that costs me roles, then they weren’t worth it. Thomas, you are the best thing to happen to me.”

“You don’t know how happy you made me, Alex,” Thomas said stoically, kissing her again, letting his tongue fully enjoy the pleasure of her mouth.

Thomas and Alex heard the clamor of the paparazzi and felt the flashing light around them.

“Let’s go greet our fans,” Alex grabbed Thomas’s hand and led him toward the door.

Thomas held the door open for Alex.

Outside, paparazzi crowd the door. Cameras flashing. The noise of the crowd grew louder as questions were shouted all around them.

Alex turned to Thomas, kissing him on his cheek. She could feel his face warm beneath her lips. She whispered, “Maybe after this, you can _show _me how happy I make you.” Alex let her lips trail down his neck as she turned back to the press.

“I hope you got what you wanted,” Alex smiled. She could feel Thomas’s uneasiness and knew he needed to get away from them. “Is that Apricott Persimmons, at the Fro-yo bar across the street?”

Without a second thought, the paparazzi turned to follow the newest lead, Alex grabbed Thomas’ hand and pulled quickly in the opposite direction.

“What are you doing?” Thomas grumbled as Alex picked up the pace. “You know I do not run.”

“We are hardly running, Thomas. If it helps, don’t think of it as running, think of it as coming to claim your reward,” Alex let go of his hand and pulled ahead of him before darting down the next alley.

Begrudgingly Thomas followed after her. “Next time, I am not getting you the extra shot!”

Thomas caught up with her at the end the quiet alleyway, before the busyness of the next street. He grabbed her waist enveloping her in his arms. “You are intoxicating, Alex. You challenge me in ways I did not think possible. I can’t believe you’re mine. And now everyone knows it.” Thomas held her close, resting his head on hers.

“Sorry, I know I kind of unilaterally made the decision to go public officially,” Alex paused. “I hope that’s okay?”

Thomas pulled her lips up to his. “Oh, Alex. My heart and mind have been yours from the start. _I _have been yours. I know that I am not an overly emotional man, but I could not be more honored than to have you tell the world that I am yours. You make me the happiest man in the world.”

“And I am _yours, _Thomas,” Alex kissed him softly at first, then more passionately as her hands explored his chest. His tongue was electric in her mouth and she lost herself in the moment.

“We should keep going, darling,” Thomas warned. Alex looked over to see a man taking a photo of them from the street.

“So, I guess this is our version of _Facebook official_” Alex teased, smiling toward the street. The man scurried away as if afraid of her attention. “Unless you want me to actually make it official on Facebook.”

“Do not even joke about that. You know how I feel about that abomination of a networking site,” Thomas stated.

“There’s that cranky hermit I adore.” Alex smiled, kissing him once again. After a few moments, they left hand in hand.

—-

Alex sips her coffee as they walk down the street.

“How do you even still have that?” Thomas asked. “I swear you didn’t have it a few moments back.”

Alex shrugged, “Coffee magic!”

“That is preposterous,” Thomas stated.

Alex grinned as she held the two things she loved most in the world–coffee and her Thomas.


End file.
